sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaric Krupke
Mr. Alaric Sven Krupke ' ' Alaric is the 2nd youngest of the Six and is the product of a vampire father and a Fury demon as a mother. His father thought of his mother as useless once she became pregnant, before he was informed by, Aiden Brynes of the prophecy. That still wasn’t enough to stop his father from trying to kill his mother one night. With Ric inside of her, she was more powerful and was able to make his father kill himself by lighting himself on fire. At least that’s what Ric’s been told happened to his father. Goes ByRic NicknamesRicky and Little Prince }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'18 years old Row 3 title ' }'Capricorn Row 4 title ' }'Hybrid|Fae-Vampire Row 5 title ' }'Light Brown Row 6 title ' }'Bleach Blonde Row 7 title ' }'6'0" Row 8 title ' }'152 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'None Row 10 title ' }'None Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Musician Row 16 title ' }'Sadistic Six His mother knew what her child was to be and that it would kill her to give birth, so she was never allowed to be alone for fear that she’d kill herself because she wasn’t in support of the Revolution. At first that is what his mother wanted, she wanted to die and not allow the baby to live, until she was shown a sonogram. The strong sense of family within her kept those thoughts away from that point on. She would constantly rub her stomach and talk to Ric. That was the only real parental love he ever received through out his life. His mother picked out his name as she was German and wanted him to know at least that much about his heritage. She chose Alaric as it meant '‘noble ruler’ and she hoped he would be. She also left behind a necklace with an old looking key on it but didn’t say what it belonged too. When he was born, it ultimately killed his mother. He was raised by The Revolution as a whole, it seemed the higher ups each took part in his upbringing. He was a distant child, quiet, and always on his best behavior. Even with his high sense of family, he never felt like he had one so he respected the people who tried to give him one. Until, one evening when he was 10 and he was finally able to hang out with the members of the Six alone. He’s not really sure what it was but from that point on, the Six were his family. To him, they are his siblings and he would do anything for them. Also from that point on Ric became rebellious, a trouble-maker, and ultimately the life of the party. He would constantly let it be known that Six were better than everyone. As he went through his teenager years he wouldn’t listen to anyone…except Aiden and the other members of Six. It could be that he just respected that Aiden had saved his life or that he respected him for his ability to rule, whatever it was if Aiden said something, Ric listened. That doesn't stop him from thinking about the fact that the Six would eventually one day rule over everyone, even the Revolution. He drinks blood to survive but not enough to make him immortal nor does he do it out of enjoyment. What he does do for enjoyment is preform in a band. He loves to play the guitar and sing. He tends to go to Stoney's when he isn't preforming, which is where he met Alexis Cooper. He admires her from afar as he knows nothing would be able to happen between them. TraitsReckless, Rebellious, Outgoing, Cocky, and Flirtatious. Quirks When he needs time alone he goes to his mother’s grave to talk to her, is obssessed with Game of Thrones, and plays with the key around his neck when he's lost in thought. }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'Italian food, causing trouble, playing the guitar, brunettes, camping, country/rock, and direwolves. Row 3 title ' }'Being told what to do, drinking blood, rejection, people touching his face, strong odors, and classical music. Row 4 title ' }'Anything happening to the members of the Six and acrophobia (heights) Row 5 title ' }'Partying, playing the guitar, and watching Game of Thrones Row 6 title ' }'People with bad hygiene and vague answers. Row 7 title ' }'Pollen Row 8 title ' }'''Brunettes Alaric's abilities include pathokinesis, illusion, enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, flexibility, regenerative healing, night vision, survival intuition, and supernatural intuition. While normal Fury demons have to have eye contact to control another beings anger, since Ric is a Hybrid he just needs to be in the same room. Alaric was required to attend Slayer School which is where he learned to control his powers. He started to develop his powers when he was 5 and at first, he didn’t like to use them so he needed eye contact to do so. When he was 10, he started to understand how they would be helpful so he began to practice with them more. Since he was 16, he is able to use them without eye contact. The Illusion power allows him to change others state of mind, by creating images and sounds within in their mind that will make them feel like they’re going crazy. He could very well do the opposite for those who are insane but he doesn’t use it that way often. With pathokinesis, unlike Fury’s he can feel any emotion others have and he could alter their emotions to anything but anger makes him feel the best as he still needs the energy to feed off of. Even though he is very skilled at using his powers, if he's angry enough, others will start to feel his anger. Alaric doesn't just use his powers, when he was about 6 years old, he began to train in combat tatics as well as weapons. He's as good with his hands as he is with his powers. Alaric has the ability to talk his way into or out of pretty much anything. He's always been a smooth talker with the ladies, doesn't hurt that he has flawless looks. He's also highly intelligent which helps him get out of trouble. He, of course, has enhanced strength and speed. Like any Hybrid, he's good at sensing when danger is around and when others around him who are not human. Even if he was to be hurt, he has quick regenerative healing. Even though members of the Six are also Hybrid and come with ability to heal quickly, Alaric still worries about something happening to him. They are the only family he has and that causes the Fury Fae in him to cherish them above all else. The other major weakness he has, is Alaric is very reckless. He doesn't think things through before he does them. He's very aware he's not immortal but knowing most things won't keep him down for long allows him to think he can do anything. Alaric has a very casual fashion sense. He has to be allowed to move when he is on stage so he wears loose jeans. He sticks with plain shirts, they're usually white. He doesn't have a jean jacket, you can usually find him in. He also always wears the necklace with the key that his mother gave him around his neck. The '''Relationships Family: Sadistic Six Best Friends: Pets: Romantically Interested In: Alexis Cooper Romantically Involved With: No one Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: None worth mentioning Photos of Alaric in action Ric9.jpg ric11.jpg ric8.jpg ric7.jpg ric6.jpg ric5.jpg ric4.jpg ric3.jpg ric2.jpg Photos of''' Alaric and Friends' Tumblr inline mxamclEw4V1steufz.png|link=PAGE NAME Tumblr ndvmyaiUIv1shp1iko1 500.jpg|link=PAGE NAME tumblr_mob5sbABT81suyi8io1_1280.jpg|'Evelyn'''|link=Evelyn Lassenger